map_gamesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Dice War (1939)
Eventos Septiembre - Diciembre. 1939 América Ante la posible guerra en Europa se aconseja al Presidente Roosevelt no entrar en ningún conflicto que perjudique a los Estados Unidos tanto como lo hizo la Primera Guerra Mundial. Asia La Segunda Guerra Sino-japonesa llega a un punto en el que sólo se dan pequeños combates que no dan un vencedor claro. Tensiones entre Manchukuo y la Unión Soviética. Se estima la posibilidad de un alto el fuego. Europa Hay tensiones fronterizas entre Alemania y Polonia, se espera que se desate una guerra. El Reino Unido vive cierta tensión interna entre los británicos que apoyan a Chamberlain y los que apoyan a Churchill frente a las políticas expansionistas de Adolf Hitler. En el marco de la Guerra Civil Española, aunque ésta oficialmente haya acabado, siguen habiendo milicias republicanas que se niegan a rendirse ante Franco. Reclamaciones de Bulgaria sobre Dobruja Meridional (parte de Rumanía), Tracia (parte de Grecia y Turquía) y Macedonia (parte de Yugoslavia). La Unión Soviética mantiene cierta presión sobre Finlandia, Estonia, Letonia, Lituania, Polonia y Rumanía. Reino Unido ¨Vencer sin peligro es ganar sin gloria¨ ''-Séneca'' El Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte declara la guerra al Tercer Reich Alemán el día 3 de septiembre de 1939 en respuesta a la invasión de la soberana nación de Polonia y la violación de los acuerdos en el Dánzig. El Primer Ministro Neville Chamberlain 'pensaba en responder delicadamente, pero tras ver el cruce de tropas alemanas al soberano, neutral e inocente '''Reino de Dinamarca, '''y seguido, las entradas en el '''Reino de Noruega '''y por último, en la nación constitucionalmente neutral, el '''Reino de Suecia, '''acercando a los alemanes más a la Islas Británicas y cerrando cualquier entrada al '''Mar Báltico '''y cualquier suministro mayoritario de '''Hierro '''y '''Gas Natural. '(Lo dije al revés xd). '''Neville Chamberlain '''organiza un consejo de guerra, en el cual se encuentra con los '''Ministro del Ejército Británico (RAF, RN '''y '''BA), '''conjunto con sus '''Generales, '''entre los que se encuentran '''John Vereker, Bernard Montgomery '''y '''Andrew Cunningham, '''entre otros... La idea de este consejo es planear movimientos de guerra, aunque aun así, el Primer Ministro '''Chamberlain '''se reúne secretamente y de manera desesperada con el candidato al poder, Winston Churchill, pidiéndole una desesperada ayuda sobre como mantener el apoyo popular a la causa. Tras unos días de deliberaciones, y tras llamar a Estado de Emergencia Nacional, Llamada de Reservas, Movilización Total, Economía de Guerra, Servicio Militar Obligatorio y decretar la Apertura Masiva de Puestos de Reclutamiento, esto también aplicado para las colonias formales del Imperio (Como '''Somalilandia, Jamaica '''y '''Uganda/Kenia, '''por ejemplo) y tras proponer al parlamento que la edad mínima de entrada al ejército pasara a ser 15 años (con tres años de entrenamiento en casa sin ir a la guerra) y subir la edad máxima de reclutamiento a 38 años, se procede a llamar a la entrada a todas las naciones de la '''Mancomunidad Británica '''siguiendo nuestras medidas, además de proponer un '''Plan de Entrenamiento Aéreo Conjunto entre toda la Mancomunidad. '''Y por último, un masivo e intensivo proceso de Propaganda Anti-Nazi y Anti-Fascista alrededor de '''Gran Bretaña, '''la '''Mancomunidad '''y sus '''Colonias. Entre otros proyectos propuestos al Parlamento, se ofrece una ley de ¨Reinserción Social¨ y... A la mierda, ustedes ya saben como va mi famoso proceso de reinserción social, me da ladilla repetirlo :v También se abre al Ministerio del Ejército, '''el cual pasará a escuchar muchas de las peticiones que se propongan, este también será financiado para que inicie investigaciones armamentísticas, y tendrá la obligación de subsidiar y dar préstamos (Con cinco años para pagar) a Industrias Armamentísticas. Y por último, se procede a introducir cualquier arma bélica que haya pasado el mínimo de pruebas de funcionamiento. Tras una semana de los decretos bélicos, se preparan los movimientos militares de la nación: '''Frente Francés: '''Vemos como los franceses parecen haber preparado sus fronteras contra '''Alemania, '''pero aun así consideramos que si '''Hitler '''y sus secuaces tuvieron la osadía de invadir ni más ni menos que a ''cuatro'' soberanas naciones al mismo tiempo, será porque su potencial bélico es más que envidiable, por lo cual, no nos confiamos y decidimos enviar a entre la '''Línea Maginot (que ahora parece que se extendió hasta el Valle del Mosa y las Ardenas), los Alpes, Niza '''y '''Córcega a 400 '''aviones '''P.82 Defiant, 100 Bristol Tipo 156 Beaufighter, 500 Fairey Swordfish, 20 Avro Manchester, 30 Blackburn B-24 Skua, 600 Hawker Hurricane, 600 Supermarine Spitfire, 200 Vickers Wellington '''y '''100 Fairey Battle '''al mando del mariscal del aire '''Hugh Dowding, '''conjuntos irán en tierras '''100 '''morteros Ordnance ML 3-inch y''' 100 Ordnance SBML two-inch, 300 armas antiaéreas''' Bofors 40 mm gun, 100 QF 3 inch 20 cwt, 300 QF 3.7-inch AA, 300 cañones 'Ordnance BL 60-pounder, 100 BL 4.5 inch Medium Gun, 80 Ordnance QF 3.7-inch howitzer '(Estos al ser de montaña serán mayoritariamente enviados a los '''Alpes), 300 Ordnance QF 2-pounder '''y '''1.000 Loyd Carrier, 30 Matilda I, 30 Cruiser Mk I, 200 Matilda II '''y '''20 Cruiser Mk III '''con unos '''700.000 '''soldados británicos y '''5.000 '''ametralladoras de todo tipo, al mando de los generales '''John Gort '''y '''Andrew Cunningham. Egipto: '''En vista de los movimientos tan inusuales de tropas italianas por la frontera, y viendo la debilidad del terreno ahora mismo, decidimos retirar toda fuerza en la frontera con '''Libia Italiana '''hasta una localidad más segura, '''Sidi Barrani '''en la que nos decidimos atrincherar, llenando la zona de fosas (osease, trincheras pues :v), ladrillos, bunkeres improvisados, sacos de harina y alambres de púas, y como medidas de prevención, serán retirados todos los materiales y suministros en la frontera y durante el viaje, será minada toda la zona. Se pide la llegada de soldados a '''Egipto '''e '''Iraq, '''mientras esperamos a los movilizados de '''Israel, Palestina '''y '''Jordania. '''En otras movidas, llevamos un cuarto del armamento anti-tanque, anti aéreo, blindado, aéreo y de artillería de campo en '''Egipto a la ciudad de Alejandría '''(El resto se queda en '''Sidi Barrani) y la construcción de bunkeres y fortalezas costeras, la idea de Alejandría 'es evitar cualquier tipo de desembarco, bombardeo o en general, entrada de tropas enemigas a la ciudad egipcia. Mientras tanto, en otros temas no tan bélicos, pero bélicos, decidimos iniciar nuestro Proyecto de '''Ferrocarril Transafricano, '''que iniciará conectando la anteriormente nombrada '''Alejandría '''con la ciudad de '''El Cairo, '''la idea es que este llegue hasta '''Ciudad del Cabo. '''Y por último, se negociará con las tribus de '''Egipto '''y '''Sudán '(Nubas, Beduinos y Bereberes, entre otros) para que empiecen a apoyar la causa bélica del '''Rey Faruq y del Reino Unido, '''actuando en caso de guerra. A estos se les suministrarían mando, armas, dinero y suministros en caso de aceptar. Son enviados para apoyo '''150.000 '''soldados al mando del general '''Bernard Montgomery. Puerto Sudán: '''Lo mismo que '''Somalilandia Británica '''pero con más ahincó. '''Uganda/Kenia: '''Pues, atrincherados como topos acérrimos en la frontera. '''Somalilandia Británica: '''Decidimos replegar cualquier esfuerzo de guerra a la capital de la colonia, dejando un puerto abierto y preparado en caso de tener que escapar hacia '''Yemen. Heligoland: 'Como parte de un plan inesperado, son enviados '''200.000 '''soldados, '''2 acorazados Clase King George V, 3 Clase York, 20 submarinos U-Class, 3 Clase Town, 10 Lanchas Torperedas Vosper, 1 Clase Danae y 3 Clase Lander '''conjuntos con '''2 portaaviones, '''con ordenes de bombardear y tomar sorpresivamente la isla durante una noche cualquiera, y, previniendo su toma, inmediatamente serán enviados morteros, antiaéreos, antitanques y cañones de artillería de campo a reforzar la zona, atrincherándonos en el medio y llenando las costas de Fuertes Costeros y Nidos de Ametralladoras, cuidaremos a esa isla como los Alemanes nunca lo han hecho. '''Kiel: '''Si al final la operación de '''Heligoland '''sale correctamente, las naves inmediatamente zarparían, tras un pequeño descanso, a la zona oeste del '''Canal Kaiser-Wilhelm '('''Canal de Kiel), buscando destrozar su entrada y salida hacia el Mar Norte, '''teniendo que obligar la entrada de los Alemanes por el '''Estrecho de Kattegatt. Malta: '''No hay mucho más que decir que no sea obvio, '''50.000 '''se dirigirán a '''Malta, '''los cuales doblarán el ya actual número de Morteros, Cañones, Antiaéreos, Antitanques, Nidos de Ametralladoras y Fuertes Costeros. '''Chipre: '''Lo mismo que arriba. '''Gibraltar: '''Lo mismo. Tras todo esto, nuestras movidas diplomáticas invitan a '''Grecia, Luxemburgo, Países Bajos '''y '''Bélgica '''a unirse a los aliados para enfrentar al movimiento de tropas extranjeras en sus fronteras. Se pedirá ayuda económica e industrial a los '''Estados Unidos de América, '''pidiendo que no ignoren que hay ¨Una guerra en curso¨. Debido al ataque de '''Japón a naciones soberanas, se someterá a este importante estado asiático a un embargo en respuesta. Por último en esto, se envía a Portugal '''una petición de honrar a la alianza, manteniéndose '''neutral '''en el conflicto, ofreciendo buenas cantidades de dinero y armamento, además de entrenadores y asesores, y pues la renta de bases aéreas en las Azores. En movidas del '''MI6, se planteará lo siguiente Operation Republic: '''Será la operación que enviará planes, entrenadores, dinero, asesores, armas, suministros y materiales a los rebeldes republicanos de la recién instaurada '''Dictadura Franquista en España. Operation Freedom: '''Esta no la diré, el administrador la sabe, se queda en secreto. '''Operation Loyalty: '''Será la operación masiva llevada a cabo por el '''MI6 '''para atacar silenciosa y convenientemente a los partidos fascistas, nacionalsocialistas y autócratas paternalistas en los estados de la '''Commonwhealth '''y los aliados del Reino, para así mantener el orden público. También se espiará a la diplomacia y las esferas aristocráticas y gubernamentales, solo por precaución. '''Operation Free People: '''Será la operación de envío de suministros, asesores, entrenadores, armas, materiales, planes y dinero a nacionalistas '''Checos, Noruegos, Daneses, Suecos, Austriacos '''y '''Polacos '''en '''Alemania, '''además de a nacionalistas '''Etíopes, Somalíes, Albanos, Franceses, Croatas '''y '''Eslovenos '''en '''Italia. Y, ya acabando, se envían asesores y entrenadores a todos los Estados de la Commonwhealth '''y los aliados del '''Reino. Noticia de Último Minuto: El Parlamento está dividido, y a pesar de estar de acuerdo con las propuestas de Chamberlain, '''están muy en desacuerdo con la permanencia de este en el gobierno, alegando que su pacifismo hasta el momento le va a costar extremadamente caro al '''Reino Unido, '''y ahora intenta remediarlo todo, cuando es muy tarde, ¿tal vez están proponiendo su destitución y la llamada a nuevas elecciones?. '''Italia La Guerra se apodera de Europa e Italia debe de recuperar su gloria pasada. Comienza Septiembre de manera turbulenta y es que el día 1 se lanza la invasión de Alemania hacia Polonia, seguida el día 17 de la invasión soviética de la mitad este de ese mismo país. A su vez, observamos en silencio las invasiones de Dinamarca, Noruega y Suecia, dando total apoyo diplomático a Adolf Hitler, a quien otorgamos cuatro divisiones de infantería que podrán usar para cualquier operación militar que deseen. Siguiendo los pasos de Alemania, Il Duce prepara la máquina de guerra italiana y realiza las siguientes operaciones militares: A Libia se mandarán un total de 15 de las 55 divisiones de infantería italianas actuales, las cuales quedarán al mando del general Pietro Maletti. Estas tropas serán entrenadas durante los cuatro meses restantes de 1939 y se las preparará para el clima extremo de África; en su ayuda también acudirán todas las divisiones nativas de Libia. En cuanto a África Oriental, se mandan otras 15 divisiones a las zonas de Somalia '''y '''Eritrea al mando de Hamid Idris Awate y Amadeo Guillet, mientras que se libera a Abisinia como un Protectorado italiano con capacidad para sacar su propio ejército de aproximadamente 500.000 soldados, los cuales serán enseñados a lo largo de estos meses por militares italianos. Tras los asuntos coloniales, nos centramos en los posibles frentes europeos y el primero es el occidental o Frente Francés al que, por miedo a la nación gala, se envían la mayoría de tropas. Se mandan de esta manera 20 divisiones de infantería apoyadas por dos divisiones blindadas con cinco batallones de tanquetas L3 (cada una con '''55 unidades'), '''un regimiento de artillería', otro de Bersgalieri y una compañía de ingenieros. Junto a estos se mandan a las cinco divisiones de Alpini, expertas en territorios montañosos, para que en caso de guerra tengamos ventaja sobre el territorio enemigo. Al mando de este ejército quedan Pietro Badoglio y Annibale Bergonzoli. A este frente occidental también se añade la mitad de la Regia Aeronautica, la cual se pretende modernizar para que de las 3.296 máquinas todas sean funcionales y al menos un cuarto de ellas sean de una calidad muy alta. Al mando del ejército de aire queda Guido Fibbia. En cuanto a Oriente, la zona fronteriza con Yugoslavia y Grecia, nos preparamos con las tropas restantes italianas (evidentemente dejando cierta cantidad de tropas en Sicilia y Nápoles con el objetivo de ofrecer cierta resistencia en caso de ataque británico o francés) y las dividimos entre Venecia y Albania. Los soldados de los frentes europeos entrenarán durante Octubre, Noviembre y Diciembre para poder estar más capacitados en 1940. También se tomarán a todos los hombres de entre 20 y 40 años y se les dará un entrenamiento básico como milicias para que en caso de guerra puedan ser tomados como soldados del ejército italiano, estos entrenamientos se darán durante todo 1940. En otros asuntos internacionales, se abre el diálogo con España, felicitando lo primero a Francisco Franco por su victoria sobre el Bando Republicano. Se solicita al Generalísimo la mejora de relaciones entre nuestros países y la creación de una ruta comercial marítima entre ambos. Además de que se le mandan grandes sumas de dinero para la reconstrucción de la industria española, destruida durante la Guerra Civil Española. Con Portugal se abren también las líneas diplomáticas y se invita a la nación lusa a colaborar con el Eje vendiendo suministros y armamento. Les ofrecemos a través de un telegrama la posibilidad de unirse oficialmente a la alianza, aunque no se espera una respuesta afirmativa de Salazar. En Egipto se manda una misiva secreta a Farouk I prometiéndole que si se rebela contra el Reino Unido, tras la guerra, recibirá todo el Sudán anglo-egipcio. Se asegura que nuestro ejército en África le ayudará en la defensa del país durante los primeros años. Todo esto se realiza de forma secreta, evitando que el gobierno británico pueda enterarse de estas negociaciones entre nuestros países. En Irak, el gobierno de Mussolini decide mandar financiación a Rashid Ali al-Gailani y se manda también armamento para que, en caso de que éste de un golpe de estado, pueda tener con qué armar a la población. Se propone a dicho líder nacionalista que elimine a Nuri al-Said y declare su independencia del Reino Unido como bien habría querido el anterior monarca Gazi I. Yéndonos al ámbito económico, Italia está en una situación bastante deplorable. Se prepara de esta manera un cupo de leyes preparadas para impulsar la industria y agricultura italianas a las que se trata de mejorar a la vez que se ayuda a las empresas constructoras y armamentísticas como método para fomentar la economía de guerra. En Italia y Albania también se hacen grandes campañas propagandísticas anti-francesas y anti-británicas, mientras que nos encargamos de alabar la ofensiva alemana y su idea de “unificar todas las naciones alemanas bajo una misma bandera”; fomentamos la opinión popular a favor de la guerra y del Irredentismo italiano. En el ámbito de la construcción, se trabaja en instalar búnkeres en la zona fronteriza con Francia, Suiza y Yugoslavia; también se construyen por Sicilia, Cerdeña y las zonas más al sur de Nápoles. Por el centro del país se hacen fortines en puntos estratégicos, como colinas o al borde de ríos. Se instalan grandes líneas de artillería de costa en el lado oeste del país, protegiéndolo ante la posibilidad de un desembarco francés o británico. Las defensas antiaéreas, por su parte, se extienden por la totalidad de la península, contando también con defender Cerdeña y Sicilia; aun así se hace especial hincapié en la frontera franco-italiana y el sur de Italia. En las colonias, se manda buscar petróleo y explotarlo en caso de encontrar yacimientos; lo mismo se aplica al gas natural. Esto va principalmente destinado a Libia. Respecto al Protectorado de Abisinia, entregamos a Haile Selassie Gugsa la corona del Imperio debido a su apoyo a Mussolini durante la Segunda guerra ítalo-etíope. Se le dan grandes cantidades de fondos para promover la industria en su país, especialmente en Adís Abeba. Alemania "Quien renuncia a luchar en un mundo cuya ley es una lucha constante, no merece vivir" -Adolf Hitler La ofensiva contra Polonia comenzará el 1 de septiembre. En un primer lugar, se acabará con los explosivos polacos en la frontera, que se presume tienen el propósito de ralentizar el avance de nuestra nación por Polonia. Una escuadrilla de la Luftwaffe compuesta por tres bombarderos ha sido enviada para descargar en picado y luego en vuelo rasante las bombas necesarias para cortar el cable de detonación y así evitar la destrucción de las obras de ingeniería que son fundamentales para avanzar por Polonia. Conforme al plan aprobado por el Estado Mayor, la Wehrmacht se divide en dos grupos de ejércitos: el principal en el sur, comandado por el general von Rundstedt (que partirá de Eslovaquia y Silesia) y un segundo grupo al norte, al mando del también general von Bock (que partirá de Prusia Oriental y Pomerania). El mando de toda la Operación recae en el general Franz Halder. El Grupo de Ejércitos Norte tiene orden de atacar el corredor polaco hacia el este, mientras que también ataca hacia el este de Polonia desde sus bases en Prusia Oriental. Una vez que los dos ejércitos contactasen, deberían moverse en dirección sur, hacia Varsovia. Por su parte, el Grupo Sur debería atacar desde Silesia y Eslovaquia. Otro ejército, el más fuerte, se dirigiría directamente hacia Varsovia para desorganizar las defensas polacas en el menor tiempo posible, mientras que sus flancos izquierdo y derecho serán también protegidos. En cuanto el ejército con dirección a Varsovia llegase a contactar con el Grupo Norte, las tropas se dedicarían a destruir las unidades enemigas que hubiesen quedado atrapadas, dando fin a la campaña. A sugerencia del general Von Bock, avanzaríamos al este de Varsovia durante la segunda fase de la invasión para impedir que los regimientos polacos pudiesen refugiarse en las marismas del río Prípiat. Invitamos a la URSS y a Lituania a invadir también Polonia, para tomar lo que nos corresponde legítimamente. A Lituania se le promete la región de Vilna y podrá tomar algún otro territorio, y la URSS tendrá lo que se acordó en el Pacto Mólotov-Ribbentrop. Con la segunda, queremos aumentar nuestra cooperación y comenzar una duradera amistad, a pesar de nuestras grandes diferencias ideológicas. Para esto, proponemos a la URSS la firma de un Tratado Alemán-Soviético de Amistad, Cooperación y Demarcación, que incluya varias cláusulas secretas que incluyan intercambio de soviéticos y alemanes de ambos lados de la partición de Polonia e incluir un acuerdo para reprimir cualquier agitación polaca. Con respecto a Dinamarca, se evitará derramamiento de sangre innecesario. Se citará al ministro de Relaciones Exteriores danés a una reunión urgente apenas la invasión comience, que se espera sea el 2 de septiembre, para pedirle que Dinamarca no se oponga a la ocupación, ya que es para protegerla de una invasión franco-británica, y que de lo contrario Copenhague sería bombardeada. Soldados alemanes desembarcarán en Copenhague y se dirigirían a varios puntos importantes de la ciudad para luego ir a Amalienborg. También se le prometerá un trato amable al pueblo danés, al ser hermanos nórdicos e incluso podría decirse más puros racialmente. La invasión a Noruega ocurrirá una vez terminemos con Dinamarca, que se espera, será en un día o dos. Cuando llegue el momento, se movilizarán unidades de la Kriegsmarine hacia la costa noruega, y se atacarán defensas costeras con incursiones de la Luftwaffe. Luego se desembarcará en suelo noruego para atacar Oslo y Trondheim. Luego de tomar estas dos ciudades, nos dirigiremos contra las fuerzas noruegas dispersas por el resto del país en una operación relámpago, ayudada por el hecho que las tropas noruegas están en inferioridad numérica ante nuestra poderosa y amada Alemania y que carecen de armamento pesado en cantidad suficiente. Para terminar, llegaremos lo más rápido posible al puerto de Narvik. Dejaremos importantes defensas a lo largo de toda Noruega y Dinamarca para evitar cualquier tipo de desembarco franco-británico. Una vez hayamos terminado con Noruega, invadiremos Suecia, haciendo una estrategia muy similar, por no decir la misma. Movilizaremos a la Kriegsmarine a la costa sueca y se atacarán defensas costeras con la Luftwaffe. Se desembarcará en Escania y se avanzará desde Narvik en dirección a las valiosas minas de hierro suecas, simultáneamente, lo segundo lo más rápido posible y atacaremos las fuerzas suecas dispersas en una operación relámpago. Sin embargo, no dejaremos Narvik desprotegida. Dejaremos grandes defensas en la ciudad. Una vez toda Escandinavia esté bajo nuestro poder, crearemos un estado títere escandinavo, bajo el poder de Quisling (Klaus), quien será el Fører ''de la nación escandinava. Por otra parte, contactaremos a Nihal Atsiz, fascista turco, para darle apoyo en un hipotético golpe de estado en Turquía y poder instaurar un gobierno fascista, que pueda fastidiar a los aliados por Oriente Medio una vez estos entren a la guerra. Les prometeremos a los turcos todo tipo de asesoría militar para la modernización de su ejército, una vez Atsiz esté en el poder, así como cualquier otro tipo de asesoría que necesiten. Para terminar, se le ofrece al líder de Hungría, Miklós Horthy, Eslovaquia y recompensas territoriales yugoslavas, a cambio de su adhesión al pacto tripartito de las fuerzas del Eje. También se le proporcionará a Hungría asesoría en materia militar, así como en cualquiera que solicite, para su desarrollo como nación. Esta propuesta, se hace, naturalmente, en secreto. De aceptarse, Eslovaquia pasaría a ser automáticamente parte íntegra del Reino de Hungría. *La URSS acepta el tratado alemán con la inclusión de las cláusulas soviéticas. *Lituania acepta la invitación de Alemania de invadir Polonia. 'Unión Soviética' ''Necesitamos dar un cambio hacia un verdadero estado comunisma capaz de imponer su dominio sobre los demás y no un títere que los capitalistas puedan controlar a voluntad. Por esto el pueblo ruso no debe mostrarse como un yugo sobre los otros pueblos de la unión, el comunismo promete igualdad y eso es lo que haremos (conmigo al mando, claro). Para asegurar la paz y la prosperidad de la gloriosa Unión Soviética debemos reorganizar y pertrechar debidamnete a nuestras tropas, de forma que el Ejército Rojo sea una muralla inrfanqueable que defienda y expanda nuestas fronteras del acoso enemigo. Así también debemos dar más apoyo a las otras potencias comunistas. En España no hicimos suficiente y fuimos derrotados por los fascistas, pero ahora apoyaremos con ambas manos al comunismo allá donde surja. ¡Slava Sovetsky Soyuz! Pedimos a los sobrevivientes a la purga de Stalin y que estén siendo perseguidos que vuelvan al ejército y sus puestos regulares, solo bajo vigilancia de un agente por cabeza y conservarán su suelto y el indulto de su condena. Siguiendo lo pactado con Alemania, las fuerzas soviéticas invaden la República de Polonia el 17 de Septiembre de 1939. La ocupación pretende ser una invasión rápida y todo el territorio capturado será dividido entre las RSS de Ucrania y de Bielorrusia. Se ordena a las fuerzas avanzar todo lo posible y no maltratar de ninguna manera a la población civil, considerada inocente y a la que se le indoctrinará la ideología comunista. Tras la invasión a Polonia, las fuerzas Soviéticas invaden y anexan Letonia y Estonia como nuevas RSS con la misma autonomía que las demás y los mismos tratos que recibirán los polacos. Pedimos amablemente a Finlandia que mueva sus fronteras 15 km al norte para alejar potenciales enemigos de Leningrado, ofreciénoles un precio muy bajo. Para asegurar la continuidad de la industria soviética en caso de guerra, empezamos la construcción de nuevas fábricas en los Urales y el Valle del Volga, en algunos casos llevándolas desde el este de Ucrania y Leningrado. Se permite a las mujeres trabajar en las fábricas igual que los hombres y la población desempleada es enviada a los campos a producir trigo y avena para alimentar al resto de la población y a ellos mismos, recibiendo subvenciones del estado cuando superan la demanda. Instalamos el ruso como idioma oficial que toda la población, incluida la de los territorios liberados deben aprender. Los idiomas locales serán enseñados en las escuelas a aquellos niños cuyas familias así quieran, dejando así dichas lenguas como oficiales en sus respectivas RSS. Dicho esto, empiezan los proyectos de renovación militar, terrestre, aérea y naval. En tierra, el ejército soviético se ha observado bastante falto de comunicación y muchos generales se han demostrado incompetentes tras la Gran Purga. Stalin se reúne con Zhúkov, Rokossovksy, Vasilevskiy, Timoshenko y Voroshilov, todos ellos capaces y de confianza y se les encarga la idea de cambiar la cadena de mando y cortar de cuajo con la incompetencia en el ejército rojo. Se les ordena a estos hombres que cualquier militar de más bajo rango que ellos y que haya destacado en Polonia sea entrevistado por Stalin, y los que hayan perdido alguna batalla importante o fallaran en sus objetivos serían relegados y sustituidos por los otros. Durante la invasión se percataron que muchos tanques soviéticos, a pesar de las preparaciones, tenían graves fallos de diseño. Stalin acusa de esto a dos factores, la producción y el mal diseño de los tanques. Stalin ordena a sus espías investigar tanques en Alemania, Gran Bretaña y Francia y anotar cualquier mejora que pueda ser de interés. Los T-28 (Medio), T-35 (Peado) y T-26 (Ligero) no presentan fallas de momento. Stalin ordena acelerar la construcción y finalización del modelo T-34 que se creerá muy superior a cualquier otro tanque por un par de años. Otros modelos como el ligero BT-7 o el T-40 serán reforzados con una capa extra de blindaje. Buscamos renovar todos los tanques modelo T hacia modelos nuevos (T-44), además de la mejora de los tanques pesados modelo IS. En cuanto a las tropas de tierra, no se encuentran fallas importantes, solo una ligera falta de entrenamiento a la hora del tiro, el resto se puede achacar a la mala cadena de mandos. La flota tomará una actuación más defensiva. Stalin ordena la construcción de 3 nuevos cruceros armados en el Báltico, 2 en el Mar Negro y 5 en el Lejano Oriente. Se decide mejorar la guerra submarina y para ello se utilizarán las nuevas bases en Riga y Talín. Nuestros ingenieros reciben la orden de crear una máquina de descifrado que deberá estar lista para el Agosto de 1940 e implementada en todos los submarinos. Se empiezan a construir 30. Respecto a las fuerzas aéreas, confiamos en el modelo Ilyushin Il-2, volado por primera vez el 2 de Octubre de este año y que esperamos que pueda ser utilizado en masa a principios de 1941. El Il-2 es muy eficaz en ataques en tierra pero falla en la lucha aérea, por lo que será acompañado por los futuros Yakovlev Yak-1, cazas de media y gran altura. También en estas fechas, concretamente el 22 de Diciembre, lanzamos el Petlyakov Pe-2, bombardero que será la columna vertebral de las fuerzas de bombardeo soviéticas. También empezamos la investigación en el tema de los motores a reacción para obtener aviones más rápidos. Mandamos a nuestro embajador Molotov a Alemania con tal de buscar un pacto que de mayor seguridad a ambos estados de que ambos no se atacarán entre sí, formando una especie de Pseudo-Alianza. Según los puntos, se propone: *Neutralidad absoluta de ambos países entre sí. *En caso de guerra oficial contra Francia o Reino Unido, ambos firmantes no están obligados a apoyarse militarmente, cosa que si se daría con terceros. *La Unión Soviética aceptará enviar petróleo a Alemania a cambio de una suma de dinero no demasiado elevada. *Posible inclusión de observadores de ambos ejércitos en el otro país. *Hitler debe renunciar a emplear la palabra Lebensraum con todos sus significados. Respecto a las democracias occidentales, Francia, Reino Unido y Estados Unidos buscamos normalizar las relaciones con dichos países tras la invasión de Polonia. Por si acaso se ponen en alerta a las fuerzas en el Cáucaso, el Báltico, Kola, el Mar Negro y el Lejano Oriente. Buscamos ampliar el comercio con estos países alegando nuestra estricta neutralidad en el inminente conflicto entre fascismo y capitalismo. thumb|Batalla de Jaljín Gol, Agosto de 1939.Las fuerzas en el Lejano Oriente demostraron ser muy superiores a las japonesas en la Batalla de Jaljín Gol. La cúpula militar cree que la humillante derrota espantaría a los japoneses, pero Vasilevsky argumenta que el honor japonés justificaría un intento de venganza y que por lo tanto no debemos confiarnos. Desplazamos 5 divisiones de infantería, 2 motorizadas y 80 cazas desde Siberia hasta el Lejano Oriente y colocamos divisiones auxiliares en la frontera con el Turquestán con la intención de una próxima invasión al país. Entregamos grandes cantidades de armas algo más antiguas a los comunistas chinos, además de enviarles consejeros de propaganda. Empezamos la financiación de partidos y grupos comunistas en Turquía, Irán, Afganistán y el Turquestán. * Alemania acepta el tratado con la URSS, con tal que las cláusulas propuestas por Alemania sean también incluidas. 'Lituania' Ante la inminente invasión de Polonia de parte de los ejércitos alemán y ruso, el gobierno de Lituania no se queda atrás, por lo que el presidente Antanas Smetona ordena una movilización del ejército lituano, con el fin de apoderarse de la región de Vilna y otros territorios que históricamente pertenecieron al pueblo lituano, y que fueron arrebatados por los polacos tras la guerra de 1920. A los gobiernos de Berlín y de Moscú se les ofrece las siguientes cláusulas: * Se establecerá un acuerdo con Alemania y la URSS con el fin de garantizar la neutralidad de la nación lituana. * Se permitirá una serie de acuerdos comerciales y militares con ambos países, permitiendo incluso la adquisición de armamento de ambos países. * Se favorecerá la entrada de inversores privados de ambos países, con el propósito de fortalecer la economía de nuestro país. * Se permitirá asesoría militar a generales de ambos ejércitos, con el fin de modernizar al ejército lituano. En temas nacionales, se fortalecerá la industria lituana a través de subvenciones y por medio de la liberalización de la misma; se adoptará un nuevo sistema económico basado en el sitema alemán; se permitirá la fundación de nuevas empresas estatales (muchas de ellas de tipo manufacturero). También se mejorará la infraestructura con la contrucción de nuevas carreteras, escuelas y hospitales. También se establecerán nuevos empleos para que las personas desempleadas puedan tener un trabajo digno; se someterá a trabajos forzados a todos los criminales, disidentes políticos y grupos sociales opositores al gobierno. * Alemania acepta la propuesta lituana. * La URSS acepta. Francia La invasión alemana a Polonia no puede contestarse de otra forma más que la guerra total e inmediata. Finalmente, De Gaulle tenía razón. '' ''Albert Francois Lebrun, Presidente de Francia. Francia (General): 'Los pactos asumidos con Polonia nos han obligado como nación a efectuar la declaración de guerra a Alemania. Como preparación para el conflicto que se avecina de manera inminente hacia Francia, se inicia de forma oficial el estado de Economía de Guerra, lo cual implica el destino de todos los recursos posibles a la producción industrial y militar. El Parlamento de la República declara el Estado de Emergencia para brindar al Ejecutivo de poderes especiales en estos tiempos difíciles. Por medio de orden presidencial, se lleva a cabo el reclutamiento, movilización total y llamada de las reservas del Ejército en todo el territorio francés. Inicia la financiación de la industria armamentístico-industrial local para que colaboren. '''Línea Maginot: '''La defensa vital de Francia frente a la amenaza alemana, la Línea Maginot, es obviamente reforzada con el apoyo completo del Gobierno. Se forman tres línea de defensa, teniendo campos de minas delante de la Maginot, sacos de harina, empalizadas, alambres de púas y puestos de avanzada entre los campos minados y la Línea, nuevas hileras de búnkeres con puestos de ametralladoras, antitanques y cañones en la Línea misma, campamentos con soldados, morteros y más artillería detrás de estos y por último puestos de tanques provisionales acompañados justo al final, en los flancos: Todo esto defendido por la aviación francesa. También se efectúan defensas similares en el río Mosa. '''Bosque de las Ardenas: '''Aunque no nos preocupa demasiado un ataque por esa zona, las Ardenas siguen siendo un territorio fronterizo nacional y están en un estado de desprotección imperdonable especialmente ahora que estamos en guerra. Además, si bien dudamos que sea posible usar tanques en ese terreno, De Gaulle ha comprobado en varias inspecciones oficiales que un ejército enemigo con las condiciones adecuadas perfectamente podría avanzar por las Ardenas mañana, arrasar con las ligeras defensas que hay en el lugar y pasar por el bosque sin que lo pudiésemos detectar hasta haber comprometido todo el sistema de seguridad de Maginot. Por todas estas razones, extendemos las preparaciones efectuadas en la Línea de Maginot también a las Ardenas. '''Alpes: '''En estos tiempos de crisis no podemos sino esperar lo peor, y un ataque italiano se ve cada vez más probable. Es necesario prevenir cualquier acto de agresión proveniente desde Roma y preparar defensas. En los Alpes Franceses, se inicia la construcción de una serie de búnkeres entre las montañas, todos equipados con armas antitanques y ametralladoras. Así mismo, en las cimas de las montañas se posiciona artillería y fuerzas antiaéreas, para expandir nuestro alcance en combate. Además son enviadas fuerzas especiales para colaborar. '''Costa Azul: '''A la ciudad de Niza llegan unidades de infantería de todo tipo para defenderla de un desembarco o avance terrestre italiano. En torno a la ciudad son construidos nidos de ametralladoras y trincheras con torretas y antiaéreos, y se preparan hangares en la retaguardia en los que se puedan llevar a los aviones del frente alpino. Las aguas en torno al puerto son protegidas por submarinos y acorazados para defender también las aguas del Mediterráneo. '''Mediterráneo: '''En la isla de Córcega se hacen defensas parecidas a las hechas en los Alpes, sustituyendo la artillería y búnkeres montañeses por fuertes costeros y diques secos. Como ya es típico, se ponen nidos de ametralladoras y puestos de morteros y antiaéreos por toda la costa. En Ajaccio se hacen preparativos similares a los efectuados en la ciudad de Niza. 'África Colonial Francesa: '''Conociendo la importancia que tendrían los nativos africanos en caso de que el conflicto se extendiese a nuestro imperio colonial, son llevados emisarios a nuestras colonias en el Chad, Argelia, Tunisia, Mauritania y Marruecos para investigar las actividades de las tribus y negociar con estas con tal de que entren a la guerra. Proponemos a estos que, a cambio de que apoyen a Francia con hombres, se les proporcionarán armas, provisiones, dinero y derechos extendidos en los territorios a cambio del envío de hombres. Túnez en especial nos interesa, por lo que se mandan obreros a fortificar la costa y ciudades siguiendo las mismas medidas aplicadas en el resto de la nación. '''Resto de Europa: '''Se contacta con los líderes de la minoría francesa en Italia (principalmente el Valle de Aosta), a los cuales se planea usar como baza interna contra los italianos si se unen a la guerra al lado de Alemania. Se dará financiación y armamento a estos para preparar una rebelión. Lo mismo se hace con los republicanos españoles restantes, a los que se promete dar todo lo que necesiten para cumplir con su causa. '''Datos Finales: '''Se re-posiciona nuestra Fuerza Aérea, la cual se concentra en el río Loira con subdivisiones en las Ardenas, la Maginot y Niza. Se prepara el envío de tanques y cazacarros a gran escala a todas nuestras fronteras orientales, especialmente las que tenemos con Alemania e Italia. Para el fin del año, ya hay 700.000 soldados en el norte de Francia (la Maginot, las Ardenas y Loira), 400.000 en el sur (los Alpes y Niza), 100.000 en Córcega y 85.000 en Tunisia.' '''China Nacionalista' Golpe de estado Wang Jingwei uno de los miembros mas importantes del Kuomintang apoyado por la izquierda del partido, el ejercito y las masas cansadas por el estancamiento de la guerra han derrocado a Chai Kai Shek que ha sido fusilado la primera orden del nuevo gobierno fue ofrecerle la paz a Japón Reconocemos la Independencia de Manchukuo y Mengiang Cedemos Liandong,Shndong ,Hainan y Leizhou se le darán 6 meses a sus tropas de retirarse de los territorio ocupados Japón y China desde hoy en adelante seremos aliados Se l reparte comed a l población retiramos 2000000 e tropas del frente y mandamos 80tanques a la China Comunistas se les ordena que toe territorios fronterizos y qe después se atrincheren y los esperen para lanzarles una lluvia de balas y mine territorio aledaño para que cuando lleguen a contratacar se lleven una sorpresa se mandan 200 aviones a bombardear sus buses y cortar sus vías de suministro se pondrán medidas que agraden a la capital y e construira un centro industrial en la capital Chongqing Manchukuo Ante el posible final de la Guerra Sino-Japonesa y una venidera Paz a Asia. Se comenzara por empezar la modernización de Menchukuo y reducir la dependencia de los productos Agrícolas Con la creación de industrias de extracción de cobre y Carbón También comenzaremos la limpieza del gobierno Manchú sacando a todos los Funcionarios Japoneses implicados en el Consejo de asuntos generales del estado y también del Gabinete de ministros Manchúes. Se aclara que esta acción no busca crear discordia con el gobierno de Japón solo es una medida para mantener el control de la nación esta situación no ocurrirá con los campesinos de origen Nipon alojados en la nación. Estados Unidos de América Sé que al hacer esto estoy rompiendo una tradición que se remonta a los tiempos de la fundación de nuestra nación y nuestra democracia, más lo hago por una causa buena y justa. En estos tiempos de turbulencia en todo el mundo, con China desangrándose, el Eje Roma-Berlín-Tokio expandiéndose a sus antojos sin nadie que los detenga, y las democracias del mundo siendo aplastadas bajo el yugo de los totalitarismos, es necesario y correcto que Estados Unidos mantenga una política de continuo apoyo a las naciones soberanas amenazadas por las potencias revisionistas. Con la aprobación del pueblo americano, yo dirigiré esa lucha. Con el apoyo de El Señor y el pueblo americano, no habrá quién nos detenga. '' ''Discurso en el Capitolio de Washington D.C del Presidente actual, Franklin D. Roosevelt, declarando oficial su candidatura a un Tercer Período como Presidente de los Estados Unidos. 25 de Diciembre de 1939. El Gobierno de los Estados Unidos no hace otra cosa si no mirar con preocupación como regímenes radicales, que han demostrado no solo no tener respeto, sino hasta odio, hacia los acuerdos en los que se han basado estos últimos 20 años de paz entre las naciones del Mundo, están poniendo su bandera de forma casi sistemática sobre todo aquel que se le atraviese. Estas actitudes tan repudiables y que van en contra de todos los tratados internacionales jamás firmados desde Versalles 'no pueden ser respondidas, a estas alturas de la situación, de otra forma que no sea la '''confrontación directa. '''Más no tenemos razones para ir a la guerra, y el '''Congreso '''es una institución aislacionista desde hace décadas. Sin embargo, no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados mientras '''Francia '''y el '''Reino Unido '''luchan hasta la muerte para defender los principios básicos sobre los que se asienta la democracia. Antes que nada, está la '''política exterior europea. '''Vemos contrariados como '''Alemania, '''a pesar de todas las peticiones, llamados a la paz y acuerdos bilaterales de los últimos años, ha decidido romper cualquier tipo de solución pacífica a la cuestión de '''Dánzig '''e invade '''Polonia '''primero, y casi de forma inmediata, sin ninguna razón ni justificación más que la capacidad (y posiblemente el morbo) de hacerlo, a '''Dinamarca, Noruega '''y, lo peor de todo, una nación constitucionalmente neutral como lo es '''Suecia. '''Condenamos tanto a los alemanes como a los soviéticos por la agresión, y ''exigimos al gobierno alemán el respeto y protección de todos los ciudadanos estadounidenses en las respectivas naciones que ahora están bajo control del '''ejército alemán '''o sus títeres. Hacemos el aviso a los ciudadanos (y los gobiernos, de desearlo así estos) de las naciones atacadas de que son libres de emigrar a '''Estados Unidos y establecerse a través de zonas especialmente dedicadas a recibir a la población en los puertos de Nueva York, Boston 'y '''Delaware. '''Expresamos además nuestra preocupación a '''Alemania '''por el destino del staff encargado de la '''embajada americana en Varsovia, '''con la cual perdimos todo tipo de contacto desde el inicio de la ofensiva alemana hacia dicha ciudad. Todo el caos generado por la invasión ha generado dificultades para conseguir o recibir información sobre nuestro '''embajador. '''Naturalmente, se teme que lo peor haya pasado. Desconfiamos del '''gobierno alemán '''desde la anexión de '''Bohemia '''en 1938, y no nos sorprendería que nuestro embajador apareciese entre las listas de muertos del ataque. Solo queda esperar lo mejor. De otra forma, habrá consecuencias. Ya han llegado rumores a través de la '''embajada de Países Bajos '''sobre la muerte del embajador, más no las tomaremos en cuenta. Solo queda la esperanza de que los alemanes no se hayan atrevido a hacer tal cosa. Como medida de prevención, nuestros '''diplomáticos '''en toda ciudad germana que no sea '''Berlín '''son inmediatamente '''retirados '''para asegurar que no suceda ''lo mismo. '' Frente al '''Reino Unido '''y '''Francia, '''los llamados ''"campeones de la libertad" por la prensa local, les felicitamos de forma privada por mantenerse firmes frente a semejante amenaza, avisamos que rezamos por el futuro de su causa, y prometemos que les ayudaremos en asegurar sus '''suministros de alimento, equipo y armas '''en la medida que sea humanamente posible. Momentáneamente las leyes estadounidenses no nos permiten hacer mucho al respecto, más esperamos que el '''Congreso '''revise su opinión sobre el tema en vista de los recientes sucesos. Por el momento, lo poco que podemos hacer es la rebaja por medio de '''orden ejecutiva '''del precio de todo '''producto armamentístico, sanitario '''o '''alimenticio '''vendido a los gobiernos de los países aliados en un '''35%. '''Además, se facilitará el alistamiento de voluntarios, con el respectivo permiso británico-francés para recibirlos. En vista de lo insuficiente que resulta esto, y pensando, ya a niveles de interés personal, en los beneficios financieros que se podrían obtener como gran potencia neutral vendiendo a las naciones en guerra, se inicia el proyecto ''Paz por la Fuerza, que conlleva la construcción 'de '''382 fábricas militares: '''De las cuales '''86 '''se establecen en la California, '''50 '''en Texas, '''24 '''en la Florida, '''155 '''en el ''Rust Belt (Ohio, Indiana, Michigan y Pennsylvania), '''42 '''en Nueva Inglaterra, y las restantes '''25 '''a partes iguales entre Georgia, Arizona, Washington, Minnesota y Nueva Jersey. Además, se construyen otras '''118 civiles, '''de las cuales la mitad se hacen en la Antigua Dixie y el resto en Nueva York y los Estados de las Rocosas. En total, se espera que dentro de seis meses la '''producción estadounidense '''aumente de un 40% a un 60%, por lo mínimo. ''En secreto, conversamos con Reino Unido sobre la posibilidad de que se nos permita construir bases estadounidenses en territorios tales como las Bermudas, Jamaica, Guyana o las Malvinas, a cambio de apoyo financiero estadounidense. Se hace lo mismo con Francia, respecto a las Islas de Sotavento y la Isla Clipperton, y los Países Bajos, sobre Curazao. '' Frente a la '''situación asiática, '''vemos con disgusto la ''"absurda y desgastante" ''división de '''China, '''cada vez más notable, combinada con la exacerbada expansión de '''Japón. '''No buscamos meternos de lleno en la guerra, así que de momento nuestra estrategia se basa en la disuasión pacífica antes que en la subversión o amenaza. La posibilidad de embargar a los '''japoneses '''queda rondando, más de momento no planeamos usarla, pues podría ser un arma de doble filo. Nos limitamos a seguir las condenas a la invasión japonesa que llevamos haciendo desde 1937, sin cambios. Lo que sí que se hace es el '''Plan de Defensa del Pacífico, '''bajo el cual se comienza a hacer preparativos en caso de un '''ataque japonés. '''Son construidas defensas antiaéreas, búnkeres, trincheras, alambres de púa y manglares / junglas (osea, se plantan árboles en las costas que dificulten el paso. Igual es inefectivo, pero se hace...) y demás tipos de defensa en puntos clave como las '''Aleutianas, '''la isla Wake, el atolón 'Palmira, '''el '''Johnston, '''las islas '''Marianas '(sobre todo '''Guam), '''la '''Samoa Americana '''y la ciudad de '''Honolulu. '''Se movilizan '''62,000 '''soldados americanos en todo el Pacífico: '''36,000 '''en las Filipinas, '''14,000 '''en Hawaii (de los cuales '''10,000 en Pearl Harbor), 6,000 '''en Alaska, '''3,000 '''en Guam, '''1,500 en la Samoa y unos 100 '''en cada una de las islas mencionadas restantes (los que sobren serán enviados a Honolulu). ' Aparte de esto, empezamos el reclutamiento limitado en los '''Estados Unidos '''de unos '''80,000' hombres entre los 21 y los 35 en base bimensual (cada dos meses), primero con entrenamiento físico básico, posteriormente con adaptación a escenarios adversos, enseñanza del uso de las nuevas armas, técnicas de guerrillas, desembarco anfibio, retiradas controladas y demás. Dónde sí se llama al reclutamiento general '''es en las '''Filipinas, '''aunque no se hacen defensas especiales más allá de las hechas en las islas (Obviamente, cambiando la magnitud de las obras). ''Tal y como se hizo en el Caribe, se pide a Reino Unido y Francia que se permita mantener bases militares estadounidenses en Malasia, Australia y Nueva Zelanda junto a la Indochina y Micronesia, en caso de necesidad, respectivamente. Por último, sobre América '''y diversos '''asuntos internos. '''Continuando el espíritu de las Doctrinas de '''Monroe '''y '''Theodore Rossevelt, '''un nuevo gran proyecto legislativo, llamado ''About the Strategy for the Empowerment, Stability, and Development of the Americas'' '(ASESDA). '''Tal cómo dice el parágrafo de la misma, ''"A través de este proyecto de ley, el Gobierno de Estados Unidos contará, siguiendo los términos de esta acta, con los medios y herramientas necesarios para garantizar un ambiente seguro, tranquilo y beneficioso para el desarrollo de las naciones americanas en medio de un marco de paz y neutralidad garantizado por los Estados Unidos. Con las disposiciones otorgadas por la Constitución, será asegurado el equilibrio entre los intereses de Estados Unidos y el bienestar común de la región, y el Gobierno de Estados Unidos quedará autorizado para tomar las medidas necesarias para cumplir con este fin". ''Con la '''ASESDA '''en marcha, el '''Gobierno '''podrá disponerse a evitar la expansión de la guerra en '''Europa '''a las '''naciones americanas, '''financiar el desarrollo de Latinoamérica, y extender, preferentemente por medio de la buena fe, los ideales democráticos desde Ciudad de México hasta Buenos Aires. Dios bendiga a los Estados Unidos. 'Noruega (En adelante Escandinavia) El gobierno noruego se rinde incondicionalmente a Alemania apenas tiene noticias de la invasión para evitar un inútil derramamiento de sangre, en medio de la confusión el rey huye a Inglaterra. ¡Hermanos míos! ¡Un gran día ha llegado! el día de la unidad escandinava, tal y como antaño se unieron Italia y Alemania, hoy, los pueblos hermanos de Escandinavia, Dinamarca, Noruega y Suecia, como en la antigua y amada Unión de Kalmar pasan a ser uno solo, no más división, no más correr cada uno por su lado! ¡Ha nacido el segundo Imperio! Discurso de Vidkun Quisling, como nuevo y flamante Fører de la nueva nación escandinava declara abolida la monarquía y deroga en el acto las “judaicas y decadentes” constituciones de Noruega, Suecia y Dinamarca además de expresar su “agradecimiento eterno” a Alemania por haber permitido la unidad. Los parlamentos de los tres países unificados por el momento podrán seguir sesionando aunque en la práctica solo serán un órgano consultivo y carente de toda atribución real pues todo el poder político recaerá en Quisling. La capital de la nueva nación de Escandinavia será fijada en Estocolmo y hasta allí se traslada Quisling y su recientemente formado gabinete que incluye tanto ministros noruegos como suecos y daneses, entre estos últimos destacan Frits Clausen y Birger Furugård. Se reclama la soberanía sobre Groenlandia, Islandia y las islas Feroe también. Se comienza un programa político para consolidar la unidad bautizado como “Juntos hacía el futuro” que incluirá intercambios escolares entre las provincias y propaganda a favor de la unidad, además de la censura y persecución de toda muestra de los considerados ahora como “separatismos regionales”. El nuevo himno nacional será el poema de Hans Christian Andersen Jeg er en Skandinav ("Soy un escandinavo") musicalizado por Otto Lindblad y la nueva bandera nacional la constituirá una cruz escandinava granate sobre un fondo negro, los colores del Dios Odín, que es visto como foco de unidad escandinava y patrón de la nueva nación, aunque desde luego esto es solo simbólico pues se fomentara el protestantismo como la religión de Estado. Por el momento junto a la bandera nacional podrán ondear las banderas sueca, danesa y noruega pero siempre en un mástil mas corto y comenzara a desalentarse su uso cada vez más. Se busca excitar a las masas mediante acalorados discursos y escenografías políticas que dan cuenta del glorioso pasado vikingo de Escandinavia y de cómo ese espíritu ha vuelto y que cada escandinavo es parte de esta gran y gloriosa tarea. Quisling emite un decreto que prohíbe el ingreso de judíos a Escandinavia y a los millonarios judíos se le expropian sus bienes y estos son usados para financiar obras sociales como subsidios habitacionales y excursiones de los niños a la naturaleza de manera de ir ganándonos poco a poco el apoyo de la población. Para socavar los “nacionalismos regionales” los agitadores que estén en contra de la unión serán enviados a otro territorio como “embajadores de la unidad” junto a sus familias. Así por ejemplo un nacionalista sueco que vitoree por la vuelta de la independencia sueca será expulsado de lo que antes era Suecia y reinstalado en lo que antes era Dinamarca. Se promueve la emigración de un territorio a otro dentro de la nación para cohesionar aún más nuestro naciente país. La anticoncepción comienza a ser severamente restringida y se insta a las mujeres a dar “nuevos guerreros nórdicos” al segundo Imperio, parte del patrimonio confiscado a los judíos se usara para dar generosos bonos por hijo a las mujeres escandinavas y en las escuelas se dan instrucciones a los maestros para que centren la enseñanza de las chicas en que deben ser futuras buenas madres y amas de casa ideales. De mas esta decir que estos beneficios no se aplicaran a los judíos ni a los no autóctonos en general. En cuanto a economía hasta fin de año se mantendrán las monedas regionales para no incomodar demasiado a los ciudadanos e ir llevando los cambios poco a poco. Actividades como la pesca, minería y explotación maderera se mantendrán normalmente ya que han sido exitosas hasta ahora. Militarmente se dará paso a la homologación de los mandos y se hace inventario de los equipos y armamento disponibles. Todos los soldados y sobretodo los oficiales deberán jurar lealtad a la nueva nación escandinava para poder conservar sus carreras y rangos. Los que se nieguen serán cesados de sus funciones inmediatamente y enviados a realizar trabajos forzados en las canteras. Se comienza además con el minado de las aguas noruegas y danesas para apoyar a los nobles defensores alemanes que defienden nuestra nación. En política exterior se denuncia la “inexplicable y agresiva” política franco británica contra Alemania aunque por el momento no se les declara la guerra buscando antes consolidar la unificación. Buscamos además el reconocimiento internacional de cuantos países sean posibles y se le propone a la URSS que ambas naciones reconozcamos mutuamente nuestra legitimidad además de la firma de un pacto de no agresión y amistad. Además a la URSS se le solicita la repatriación de los cerca de 2.500 noruegos que viven en Kola. Finalmente pedimos el ingreso de Escandinavia al Pacto del Eje. Se encarga además a un equipo de lingüistas y filólogos la creación de un idioma escandinavo estándar mezclando el danés, sueco y noruego, algo que estimamos no será muy difícil dado la gran similitud de las tres lenguas. *La URSS acepta el tratado con Noruega siempre y cuando se haga lo mismo con los rusos en Noruega. Brasil "desde tiempos anteriores a la independencia siempre hemos tenido a una nación, no, A una raza que nos han hecho la vida imposible a las naciones iberas y sus descendientes: Los anglosajones. Esos canallas desde que mataron a la unión consagrada entre los iberos y los ingleses, maria la católica aunque nos la quieran vender que era sanguinaria, y llevaron al trono a esa (perdonen por el termino) Puta de Isabel la sanguinaria, que para ellos fue grande (aunque sinceramente fue ninfomana y hereje), que nos ataco y masacro sin piedad gracias a ese perro de Drake. Desde ese momento ellos no pararon de atacarnos cuando tenian oportunidad. Cuando Latinoamerica se independizo fueron sus descendientes los yanquis que nos quisieron esclavizar (y lo consiguieron los cabrones), nos sabotearon en la conferencia de Panamá donde nos podríamos haber unido toda latinoamerica pero esos guiris y yanquis, como serpientes como la del jardín del eden, nos cegaron y engañaron diciendo que nuestros intereses peligrarian e hicieron que el congreso fuera un desastre y poco a poco nos hicieron quedar bajo su soberanía, la soberanía de tio sam y reina victoria. Y ahora, con el peligro de una guerra en latinoamérica, inicia a comprarnos con dinero para que estemos aun bajo su influencia y si no tenemos un gobierno que no este acorde a su mandato nos amenaza mientras prepara un golpe de estado que lo haga convertirse en un títere directo de USA y así poner ejemplos a los demas si alguien no se deja esclavizar por ellos. Bien saben que digo yo? ... PUES YO DIGO BASTA! Basta de ser esclavos de los anglosajones, de darles nuestros recursos por dos duros, basta de que se entrometan en los asuntos de iberoamerica... BASTA. Yo llamo a los latinoamericanos a unirnos; estamos en tiempos donde o te unes o te comen bocado a bocado. Yo llamo a un nuevo congreso de Panamá para poder llegar poco a poco a un acercamiento y union de los latinoamericanos que por culpa de los anglosajones nos separamos, Para hacer que latinoamerica sea fuerte y para que el país de la "libertad" nos deje LIBRES "(getulio vargas en un discurso en rio de janeiro al recibir La ASESDA) Se llama a todas las naciones latinoamericanas a venir al congreso de Panamá. Donado que unificar varios paises en uno solo es una tarea casi imposible (o posimposible) el segundo congreso de Panamá (si contamos que el primero sea el que hizo Bolívar en su tiempo) tiene como objetivo crear una alianza política y militar y económica, hacer un tratado de comercio de toda latinoamerica y una unión aduanera como la Zollverein . El objetivo es una mayor unificación de latinoamerica, una mayor independencia de latinoamerica de los anglosajones y un objetivo que aun no podemos publicar (porque uno es una sorpresa y dos esta en construcción). Se invita también a España y Portugal por ahora solo como espectadores pero si el congreso esta de acuerdo, podrían unirse al acuerdo. Mientras vemos como Europa se acerca a una guerra, vemos que nos debemos fortalezer (tanto economica como militarmente) por lo tanto iniciamos una expansión del nucleo industrial de sao paulo sobretodo en la industria siderurgica, automovilística , náutica, aeronautica, militar, textil, madera, alimentaria y pesada además de hacer nuevos nucleos industriales en grandes ciudades (Rio de janeiro natal belem... ) y en puntos estrategicos (porto alegre, parintins cuiaba... ) Se lleva a cabo una modernización exhaustiva del ejercito la marina y la aviación comprando planos a las grandes potencias de modelos qie no pasen los tres o cuatro años de antigüedad, enviando esos planos a las industrias para crearlo y ponerlos en servicio. También se hace una campaña de reclutamiento y entrenamiento con ayuda de generales (si aceptan nuestra petición) que aún no estan en el frente europeo. Se inician proyectos defensivos como "la linea do pilar do mar", que ira desde la frontera con la guyana francesa hasta la frontera con Uruguay, que consistira en fortificar la costa a base de bunquers, cañones (tanto antiaéreos como marítimos como por tierra) , puestos de guardia alhambres de puas, minas, masificacion de las playas con bañistas (ok casi, solo en la temporada de verano que… espera ES CASI TODO EL AÑO) entre otras cosas. También entre Boa Vista y Macapa se hara “la Linea Pedro II” con casi las mismas características que “ la linea do pilar do mar” pero en vez de bañistas habra muros. Estos proyectos esperan que ayuden a la economía y bajen el paro Se la hace un tratado COMERCIAL al eje donde se le ofrecen recursos a cambio de dinero y planos militares. Por último iniciamos a financiar algunos grupos en países en el extranjero, en concreto: La legión de plata comandada por William dudley que junto al ku kux klan (que compraremos) harán campañas contra el gobierno de roosevelt por iniciar a entrometerse en la guerra, hacer ver que la paz por la fuerza es una tonteria y, sobretodo, ganar influencia y buscar formas de arraigarse fuertemente a las conciencias estadounidenses La Union de Fascistas Británicos comandados por oscar moosley utilizando el argumento que todo es una trampa de los rojos para distraernos y debilitarnos para así invadirnos más fácilmente utilizando lo de el fascismo es el mal menor, que la democracia esta desfada y no representa la voluntad del pueblo etc Y el frente de liberación indio, comandado por Netaji Subhas Chandra Bose (y por gandhi… ) que argumenta de que ya esta bien que india sea la fulana de reino unido y que haga el trabajo sucio por él; que se debe llegar a la independencia antes porque si entramos en guerra repetiremos como en la WWI donde mientras las colonias lo daban todo (sobretodo india) Gran Bretaña se quedaba mirando y eso no puede ser. Si algunos de estos tres no funcionase los benefactores deberán destruir toda prueba discriminatoria contra nosotros y proceder a las actividades en la clandestinidad Se esperan respuestas… Unión Sudafricana La noticia del estallido de la guerra no coge exactamente por sorpresa al Estado Mayor de la Unión Sudafricana. Ahora el principal problema es como responder a la nueva situación de manera apropiada. Por decirlo brevemente, el Ejército de la Unión es pauperrimo: apenas 17.000 hombres, un puñado de tanques y como mucho diez o doce aviones, en su mayoría biplanos viejos de la época de entreguerras. La armada es prácticamente inexistente, al menos si se la compara con la de cualquiera de las potencias en liza. Es cierto que si se decretase la movilización general, se dispondría de aproximadamente 320.000 hombres, al menos 211.000 blancos y el resto negros y asiáticos. Sin embargo, tal medida necesita ser refrendada por el Parlamento, no puede ser adoptada unilateralmente por el Estado Mayor... y además arruinaría la economía. Por no mencionar el problema de tener a la gente movilizada y no saber como llevarla al frente: en este momento preciso, estar en el culo del mundo es a la vez una ventaja y un inconveniente. Un hipotético invasor las pasará moradas para llegar hasta Sudáfrica; por el contrario, los sudafricanos tienen igualmente complicado trasladar tropas. En previsión de la entrada en guerra, el Estado Mayor inicia el acopio de municiones, suministros y armas, mientras se preparan listas de hombres para movilizar, se pone en alerta a las fuerzas disponibles y se estudian planes de batalla. Hasta el momento, los planes de batalla de la Unión han sido estrictamente defensivos: como hacer frente a una hipotética invasión portuguesa, alemana, francesa o de cualquier otra potencia. Más recientemente, se han empezado a elaborar planes para sofocar sublevaciones comunistas por parte de negros, blancos, o una combinación de ambas comunidades. Pero en esta ocasión se desempolvan los viejos planes ofensivos de la época de la Gran Guerra: los esquemas de ocupación de Madagascar, los planes para la invasión y anexión de Mozambique, ese tipo de planes. Mientras se adoptan esas medidas preventivas, en el Parlamento del Cabo prosigue el encendido debate acerca de que se debe hacer. Para este momento ya se han formado dos tendencias claras dentro del Gobierno, que como sin duda sabrán nuestros lectores, es una coalición de los dos grandes partidos de Gobierno desde 1929, creada para hacer frente a la crisis económica. El Partido Unido liderado por Jan Smuts, héroe de la Gran Guerra y de quien se dice que es la única persona cuyo consejo Churchill busca insistentemente, no oculta sus simpatías por la causa de Gran Bretaña y defiende que la Unión Sudafricana no solo debe, sino que está obligada a, declarar la guerra a Alemania y ponerse del lado de la Gran Bretaña en “esta hora de necesidad para el Imperio”. Que “una vez mas, el imperialismo criminal germano amenaza al mundo, y debemos ser solidarios con la madre patria, Gran Bretaña”, para “arreglar el error que cometimos en la última guerra”. Lo cual por otra parte es lógico, puesto que el Partido Unido representa sobre todo a la comunidad británica. Por otro lado, Hertzog, líder del Partido Nacional y por lo tanto de la mayoría de los votantes afrikaners que escogen su partido, considera que puede ser prematuro declarar la guerra a Alemania. Que la batalla todavía no está decidida, que en todo caso “es una guerra en otro continente, por razones que no nos afectan”, que en cualquier caso la Unión no está en condiciones de sostener un esfuerzo de guerra tan brutal (“Solo tenemos 17.000 soldados, ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a enfrentar 17.000 soldados contra los cinco millones del Wehrmacht?”), que todos los frentes están a miles de kilómetros, que el Gobierno Imperial tampoco parece tener una estrategia clara que oponer a la Blitzkrieg germana, y que por el momento podría ser mas prudente mantenerse neutrales y observar a ver como evoluciona la guerra. Aunque no tenga apenas influencia, Malan, el arzobispo del Partido Calvinista Reunificado, que agrupa a la minoría de los afrikaners más extremistas en el tema de la supremacía racial, ha hecho incendiarios discursos en el Parlamento y en las calles, ante todo aquel que quiera oírle. Esta no es una guerra cualquiera, afirma, es la guerra entre las fuerzas de Dios y las fuerzas de la oscuridad y el judaísmo militante. La civilización occidental corre el serio peligro de desaparecer frente a la presión de las hordas infrahumanas afroasiáticas. Solo una acción decidida en el momento oportuno puede evitar tan nefasto destino. El Volkstaat, único baluarte en África de la civilización occidental y cristiana, debe dar un paso al frente y unirse a quienes han visto la verdad del orden natural, decidido por Dios, según el cual la raza blanca aria debe dominar sobre las demás. La Corona británica, con su insistencia en reconocer derechos civiles a los salvajes, no está sino oponiéndose a la voluntad de Dios. Por tanto, es deber de todo afrikaner temeroso de Dios unirse al Tercer Reich y colaborar en la derrota de las hordas mestizas. Hay que apuntar que los discursos de Malan no son tomados muy en serio. Los que saben de asuntos militares sufren ataques de risa al imaginarse a la pequeña flotilla de la Unión tratando de transportar tropas hasta Europa... en unos mares dominados por la Royal Navy. Otros recuerdan los horrores de la “guerra de los boers”: los campos de concentración, las guerrillas, la represión, el cobarde uso de milicias negras por parte de los británicos, como el resto de Europa les había dado la espalda. Como a pesar de los esfuerzos boer, la guerra había llegado a un punto muerto en 1902, forzando una paz que implicaba la anexión de las “Repúblicas Boers” al Imperio Británico. Varios de estos veteranos consideraban que, como Alemania no había hecho efectivas sus promesas de ayuda, a pesar de las expresiones de simpatía del Kaiser, bueno, ¡que se fueran al infierno! La mayoría simplemente no quieren volver a pasar por esa experiencia, pese a que “esta vez tenemos aviación y tanques”. Algunos consideran que, en una hipotética guerra contra Gran Bretaña, esta se limitaría a bloquear las costas con su Armada y esperar a que los boers se rindiesen por hambre, o estallase una sublevación que los derrocase, como le habían hecho al Imperio Alemán en la Gran Guerra. De modo que el debate sigue mientras partidarios y detractores de la guerra discuten entre ellos. Se puede afirmar que hay dos opiniones mayoritarias: entrar en la guerra del lado de Gran Bretaña y no entrar. La opción “entrar en la guerra al lado del Eje” apenas tiene predicamento, y es mayormente entre extremistas raciales, gente que no es conocida precisamente por su sentido estratégico. ¿Y los negros? Bueno, a nadie le importa lo que piensen los negros. Imperio Japonés 知らずやここに二千年…鍛えきたえし大和魂! (De todas maneras, llevamos con nosotros un espíritu alabado por Doscientos Años… Este espíritu es el espíritu japonés) ¡Que viva nuestro Emperador! Durante el año 14 (1939 para los Occidentales) la noble nación del Sol Naciente cometió las siguientes acciones: Recibimos con gran alegría la resignación de los nacionalistas chinos a ceder sus tierras al emperador y apoyamos totalmente al nuevo líder del movimiento, un tal Wang Jingwei, por esto, empezamos a suministrar armas para el mismo, y mandamos asesores militares japoneses a sus filas. Hablando de reconstrucción nacional, se establece un gobierno provisional en la China ocupada, presidido por una esfera cívico-militar, presidida por el chino Ye Peng y otros generales japoneses. Este gobierno tendrá la responsabilidad de crear un nuevo ejército para la defensa contra la amenaza roja bajo la tutela nipona, este nuevo ejército, formado en noviembre, se llamará “Ejército Reorganizado” que en realidad es una remodelación del ejército chino colaboracionista que se hallaba luchando de nuestro lado. Siguiendo este rumbo militar, hablaremos también de una campaña de construcción de trincheras, conocido como “Proyecto Yuki” una gran línea de trincheras que ira desde Yuci hasta Luoyang, dicha línea trinchera estará siendo construida de manera forzada por disidentes políticos chinos y prisioneros coreanos que serán traídos utilizando la línea de tren, la construcción también estará fuertemente custodiada por alrededor de 4.00 Soldados japoneses. También, empezaremos un programa de reconstrucción y contrainsurgencia, focalizado en el área colindante de la bahía de Hangzhou, las montañas Dabie, grandes ciudades como Shangai, Pekín, Qindao o Nankín, y, por último, en zonas rurales de Henan, Jiangsu y Anhui. ¿En qué consistirá esta campaña? Lo primero, es la búsqueda de material de propaganda comunista, esto es, libros, los cuales son quemados para evitar la propagación de estas ideas sobre la población. También se llevan a cabo ejecuciones públicas de guerrilleros comunistas o sospechosos de serlo para dañar al movimiento rojo y para infundir el terror en la población. Aunque no todas nuestras acciones son malas, nuestros soldados ayudan al pueblo chino dando comida, repartiendo tierras de la burguesía china, e invitando a empresarios japoneses a comprar tierras en china y por ende dar trabajo, además, remodelamos las escuelas dentro de nuestro territorio controlado para enseñar a los niños sobre los malvados comunistas. En acciones bélicas simplemente reforzamos las fronteras, y hacemos que las tropas que se encuentren más allá de estas fronteras vuelvan a la China ocupada, no solo para las labores de contrainsurgencia si no para llevar a cabo operaciones defensivas. Sobre el llamado “Problema Manchú” pedimos explicaciones al gobierno Manchú, y contactamos con la alta esfera del ejército y con el Emperador Puyi, pidiéndoles por favor que se hagan cargo de su situación, que todos los japoneses expulsados del gobierno vuelvan a sus respecticos cargos y que depuren parte del gobierno que pueda tener ideas obscuras como las del independentismo o el socialismo. Hacemos esto como recuerdo de que, aunque daremos autonomía a los Manchúes en un futuro cercano, no se permitirá este trato a ciudadanos japoneses. En lo internacional, pedimos explicaciones más largas a la pérfida Albión, aunque no cometemos acciones contra ellos por prudencia. China Comunista [[Archivo:Mao_Zedong_discurso_1939.jpg|thumb|'Mao Zedong' al dar el discurso.]] ¡Camaradas! ¡Patriotas! el Kuomintang liderado por Wang Jingwei ¡Esta traicionando a China! se hacen llamar nacionalistas pero no quieren colaborar con nosotros ¡El Pueblo! ¡La base de la sociedad China! En vez de concentrarse en frenar al invasor imperialista de Japón y sus aliados... ¡Pactan con ellos y vienen a atacarnos! sus fuerzas saquean al campesino y al obrero humilde ¡En vez de asistirlo! y como era de esperar por estas conductas atacan al ejercito del pueblo... al ejercito que da todo por la protección de la nación... por todo esto camaradas... invitamos a los ejércitos, generales, ciudades y pueblos al servicio del Kuomintang que todavía son fieles a la defensa de China a adherirse al mando del ejercito del pueblo para luchar contra el invasor japonés. ¡Nankin no se olvida! ¡Hagamos justicia! ¡Viva el pueblo chino! '-Mao Zedong'' '''Acciones: *Se le dan gracias a los camaradas soviéticos comprometidos con la causa del pueblo por lo que nos otorga. *Al soldado de a pie del ejercito del pueblo se le da la orden de asistir al campesino y al obrero en cuanto estos lo necesiten. *Se le invita a los cliques del sur a ser parte de la defensa de nuestra nación. *Se crea un Comisariado para la Propaganda que con los apoyos de la Unión Soviética será aprovechada y utilizada para traer mas camaradas a la causa de la defensa del pueblo chino. *Se inicia una campaña de propaganda para ganar adeptos en la causa de la defensa del pueblo chino. *Se solicitan aviones e instructores de combate a la hermana Unión Soviética (pidiendo que se deje de suministrar al Kuomintang y en cambio lo haga a nosotros). *Se ordena el arresto de todos los mandos colaboracionistas con el gobierno japonés, al final de la guerra serán llevados a juicio. *Se aceptan a las tropas que se quieran adhirir a la defensa del pueblo chino. *Se intenta contactar con los generales del KMT utilizando como enlaces a: Yang Hucheng, Zhang Xueliang y Feng Yuxiang. Esto con el objetivo de adherirlos a la defensa de China. *Se insta a los oficiales de los ejércitos del KMT tomar el control de sus divisiones y ponerse al mando del ejercito del pueblo si sus generales se niegan a combatir al invasor japones. Guerra: Se decide hacer un ataque sorpresa a la ciudad de Datang para cortar el suministro a Bogsau y poder permitir que los Chinos de este territorio (incitados por el PCCh) a rebelarse y tomar la ciudad, enviando un ejercito de refuerzo que se esconderá a espaldas de la ciudad para apoyar la toma. Posteriormente si no hay una gran anglomeración de tropas niponas en la zona se procederá a tomar Jiming. Se comienzan a crear distintas redes de resistencia (secretas y ligadas al ejercito del pueblo) en: *El triangulo de Hangyong-Hankou-Wuchang. *Cantón. *Xiamen y Fuzhou. Categoría:Dice War Categoría:Archivos (Dice War)